


Juste une chronique

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Petit OS écrit après le Q comme Kiosque du 20 mars...Enjoy





	

Plateau de quotidien, 20 mars 2017 :

_ Q comme kiosque, Vincent Dedienne.

Jingle, Vincent arrive commence sa chronique :

_Excusez-moi je suis un peu amer mais ce côté « Nom de Dieu j’ai un gros jetpack ça m’exaspère… Hein Hugo ?_

Rire général dans la salle, Hugo se défend d’en avoir un. Il espérait qu’il ne rougissait pas trop aux pics de son compagnon. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs jours et Hugo s’attendait à de nombreuses blagues de la part de Vincent. Ce dernier n’avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole de la journée alors qu’ils s’étaient vus dans les bureaux de Bangumi, donc Hugo s’attendait au pire. Généralement, quand Vincent faisait ce genre de choses, c’est qu’il allait bien enfoncer son compagnon dans sa chronique du jour, comme il l’avait fait le jour où Yann avait été malade. Il lui avait écrit des relances bien adaptées à leur relation.

Vincent continuait sa chronique :

_Alors pardon mais c’est vraiment n’importe quoi comme article. Je vois pas depuis quand l’activité sexuelle influence l’humeur ou la qualité du travail, d’ailleurs j’ai trouvé un autre article…qui…parle…de… Ah je sais plus ce que j’en ai fait de ce truc…. J’AVAIS MIS UN POST-IT LA JE TROUVE PLUS LA PAGE ! BON CA M’ENERVE… Mais pourquoi ?... Pousse toi je vois pas Hugo moi aussi. Pourquoi il est là pendant ma chronique ? Il me jouit. IL ME GÊNE !!!_

Hugo était littéralement écroulé sur la table, comme la plupart des gens présent sur le plateau. Vincent finissait sa chronique, l’émission se terminait. Une fois que les caméras furent éteinte, Vincent lança un regard à Hugo et pu lire dans le regard du journaliste : « Tu vas pas t’en tirer comme ça chéri ! », et Vincent en était plus que ravi.

L’humoriste retourna dans sa loge. Après que Yann ait un peu débriefé l’émission avec Hugo, ce dernier rejoignit son amant dans les loges. Vincent s’était déjà rhabillé, comme si il était prêt à quitter le studio d’enregistrement.

_ Tu vas quelque part Vincent ?

_ Et bah je rentres, c’est que je suis très occupé en ce moment, j’ai pas un seul moment à moi, répondit Vincent sur un ton sarcastique.

Il se dirigea vers la porte encore ouverte, mais Hugo s’empressa de la fermer à clef et il lui bloqua le passage. Il s’approcha de Vincent, l’attrapa par la taille, rapprocha son visage de celui de son compagnon, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler, puis il lui murmura à l’oreille :

_ Alors comme ça, on est pas assez actif sexuellement et ton travail en pâtit ? demanda Hugo d’un ton provocateur.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Vincent d’un ton faussement innocent, je n’ai jamais parlé de nous pendant ma chronique, je vois pas comment je pourrais me plaindre, on est…

Vincent n’eut pas le temps de répondre, Hugo était parti à l’assaut de son cou. Il ne pouvait pu émettre un autre son que des gémissements de plaisir. Hugo avait bien l’intention de rattraper le temps perdu. Après tout s’ils n’étaient pas très actifs, c’est parce que Vincent avait beaucoup de dates avec sa tournée en ce moment et donc ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, sans compter que Hugo couvrait la campagne présidentielle, allant de meeting en meeting, et donc n’était pas forcément là quand Vincent rentrait chez eux.

Il déshabilla rapidement Vincent, qui cherchait en vain à rende la pareille à son amant, qui ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser faire. Vincent finit par lâcher prise, comprenant bien qu’Hugo voulait mener la danse ce soir. Il se laissa donc aller, savourant le plaisir que lui procuraient chaque baiser, chaque caresse, et rapidement chaque coup de rein du journaliste. Ils étaient nus sur le sol, ne pouvant contenir leurs gémissements et ne faisant d’ailleurs plus attention aux bruits qui pouvaient provenir de l’extérieur de la loge, ou des gens qui passaient dans les couloirs, il n’y avait qu’eux qui existaient.

Quand ils eurent enfin terminer leurs ébats, Hugo, qui reprenait encore son souffle, murmura à l’oreille de Vincent :

_ Alors, tu vas être de meilleure humeur et plus productif ?

_ Sûrement, mais après il y a le problème du manque de sommeil…

_ Allez rhabille toi, on rentre, mais ne crois pas que je vais privilégier mon besoin de sommeil à mon besoin de sentir ton corps contre les miens et à entendre tes gémissements dans mes oreilles. Je compte bien profiter du peu de temps où je t’ai rien qu’à moi.

_ C’est une proposition alléchante M.Clément, j’ai hâte d’être à la maison.

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent, et sans prêter attention aux regards que pouvaient leur lancer leurs collègues, ils rentrèrent chez eux mains dans la main avant de reprendre leurs ébats au sein de leur appartement. Après tout, quand on ne voit pas souvent l’homme qu’on aime, autant en profiter quand il est là, si en plus l’activité sexuelle peut influencer notre humeur et notre productivité, pourquoi s’en passer ?


End file.
